Big Time House Sitting
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Gustavo asks Logan for him and one other person to mansion sit for him. He asks the one person he's in love with. Will Logan confess to them? Will they confess to him? slashy male on male action past this point.


**Hello! I told you my next story would be a Cargan :3 would I lie to you all?**

"Alright! Thats it for today. Everyone out!" Gustavo yelled.

The four boys quickly obliged.

"Logan!" Gustavo yelled. "Come see me in my office." He said.

Logan knew it'd be about his dancing.

"Y-yes Gustavo?" He asked.

"I need you to mansion sit for me." He said simply.

"So I'm telling the guys?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"No!" He yelled. "I just want you and one other person to house sit."

Logan looked even more confused.

"Last time all of you mansion sat I almost got ate by an alligator. You're the only one I could trust. So, You and one other band member. It doesn't even have to be a band member. Just someone that won't **BREAK EVERYTHING.**" He said.

"So, you're asking me because I'm the worst band-member and if I break anything, you have an excuse to fire me." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Pretty much." Gustavo said. "So who else are you bringing?"

Logan didn't even have to think. He knew who he wanted to bring. He wanted to take the one person he'd been crushing on for months. "Carlos." He said.

Gustavo glared. "Sure?" He said.

"Yes. I'll keep him from breaking anything." He reassured.

Gustavo handed him his keys to his mansion. "I need you to mansion sit for three days. Saturday to monday."

Logan nodded and ran out of the room to get in the BTR-mobile.

_Back in apartment 2J:_

"Carlos!" Logan called out. Carlos came in his and Kendall's room and asked, "What?"

"Want to mansion sit with me for four days?" He asked with a half grin.

_"YES! I'll do anything with you!" _Carlos yelled inside his head.

"Sure, what days?" Carlos asked.

"Saturday through monday." Logan said.

"So tomorrow?" Carlos said.

"Yep. Now, go start packing." Logan ordered.

Carlos nodded and walked out of the room.

"And what are you doing?" James asked.

"Me and Logan are mansion sitting for Gustavo." He said.

"Dude. He's going to confess to you." He said.

Carlos was annoyed. "He's not even into me, James." He said.

"Yeah, he is." James countered.

_And with Logan:_

"And where are you going?" Kendall asked, handing him his cellphone. "Sorry about not bring it back."

"Its alright, and me and Carlos are house sitting for Gustavo." Logan said.

"You better confess to him." Kendall said with a smie.

Logan slapped his arm. "Shh! Don't say that outloud!"

Kendall smiled. "You better." He said as he poked his forehead.

"I'll try.." He whispered.

_The next morning:_

Carlos and Logan finished their breakfast and grabbed their bags. "We're going Mama Knight!" they both yelled.

"Don't break anything!" She yelled from the bathroom.

And with that, the pair was off.

"That was good pudding he had last time.." Carlos said, trying to make small talk.

"Oh! By the way, I have a surprise for you." Logan said, turning on Gustavo's street.

"Really? What is it?" Carlos beamed.

"No no no. We have to get _in _the mansion first." Logan said.

Carlos pouted. He didn't like waiting.

Logan pulled into Gustavo's parking lot, parked the car, grabbed his bags, and started waking where Carlos followed.

They opened the door and Gustavo walked past the two.

"Don't break anything!" He yelled behind himself. Kelly followed him and gave them assuring nods.

The two boys went into the mansion and went to Gustavo's only guest room.

"Uh.." Carlos said. "Theres only one bed.." He whispered.

"I don't mind sharing if you don't.." Logan said, his face a deep red.

"I don't." Carlos said, a heavy grin on his face. After they set their stuff down, Logan took out a bowl and handed it to Carlos.

"Surprise." He said. "It's pudding.. Gustavo said to not eat his."

Carlos started bouncing. He hugged Logan tightly around the neck, which made him blush.

"Thank you Logan!" He yelled.

Logan just nodded. "I'm going to play with Monty." He said.

"But didn't Gustavo say not to?" He asked.

Logan smirked. "That's the thing, I don't care." He said with a shrug.

Carlos grinned. "Someone's being a bad boy." The Latino replied.

After Logan left the room, Carlos ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. Logan was always a good cook. He opened the bowl and dug in.

After about thirty seconds, he had to stop. He'd eaten half the container. He had to make it last. He put the lid back on, and put it in the fridge. He walked back up stairs and was greeted with a unusual sight.

Logan was naked. He had his back turned to the door. He bent down for some briefs when he turned around. When he saw Carlos standing there, he covered himsef up. (It didn't help much.)

Carlos popped back into reality and shut the door. He didn't realise it, but his pants were getting tighter. He stood there stunned.

A fully clothed Logan opened the door. "S-sorry.. I spilled water all over my clothes, so I had to change.." He said.

"It's alright, sorry for barging it.." Carlos replied.

"Gustavo said we could help ourselves to his fridge, want me to make us some food?" Logan asked.

This perked Carlos up. He quickly nodded and followed the taller boy to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Logan pulled out everything he needed to make Carlos favorite. Homemade spagetti with meatballs.

After an hour of preperation and cooking, it was finished and It was worth the wait. Carlos got down the bowls and piled the food in both, handing one to Logan.

Logan took the bowl from Carlos' hand and sat at the tabe beside the Latino and began eating.

After a few bites he began to talk. "Good?" the pale boy asked.

Carlos just looked at him with packed cheeks and nodded.

Logan chuckled and took another bite of meatball.

After dinner, they decided to turn in early. The two boys climbed into the giant bed and quickly fell asleep.

_About three hours after they went to sleep:_

Logan woke up, with a major erection. He silently groaned to himself.

_"Another Carlos dream.." _He thought to himself. He turned onto his side and stared at the Latino laying infront of him.

No sooner then he began to stare, something happened. Carlos mumbled something in his sleep and he lurched forward and hugged Logan, burying his head in Logan's chest.

Logan blushed. He couldn't move. The worst thing was, _he didn't want to._ He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Carlos was the first to wake up. He opened his eyes and found himself staring at Logan's green shirt. His arms were thrown around the small boy's waist and Logan's around him.

James or Kendall would have freaked out. But Carlos? Carlos was different. He wanted to stay there for hours. But he needed to shower. He unstuck himself from the small boy, gathered some clothes, and walked to the bathroom.

As soon as the shower was turned on, Logan woke up. He gathered his own clothes, sat them on the bed, pulled out a book, and began to read.

When the shower stopped, He put the book in his bag and walked to the bathroom door. When it opened, he almost dropped his stuff. Carlos was half naked. All he had was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Forgot my jock.." He whispered, brushing past Logan and running to their room.

Logan quickly ran into the bathroom and shut the door.

_"If he walks around like that again, him forgetting his jockstrap is the last thing he'll have to worry about." _Logan thought to himself.

After his shower, he blow-dried his hair, and walked out. He didn't remember to bring his gel, so his hair was down.

Logan emerged from the shower and walked to the guest bedroom. Logan was amazed. A whole night and not one thing broken.

Logan walked into the guest bedroom and Carlos was starring straight at him.

"Woah.." He said, getting off the bed.

"W-what?" He asked.

Carlos approached him and ran a hand through the pale boy's hair. "I've never seen your hair without the gel before.." He said.

Logan was about to _explode._

_"Is Carlos trying to get raped?" _Logan thought to himself.

"I just forgot it." He said, walking past the flabbergasted boy.

Logan called behind him that he was making dinner, and Carlos ran out.

"What 'cha making?" Carlos asked.

"Steak and potatoes." Logan said simply.

As soon as it was done, Carlos handed Logan a plate and some silverware.

After dinner, the two boys decided to go to seep early again. Sadly for Logan, nothing happened.

Logan woke up, and found a semi-wet Caros reading his book.

"Carlos?" Logan said as he sat up.

"Oh! Sorry, Logan.." He whispered.

"You read Of Mice and Men?" Logan asked, slightly impressed.

"Y-yeah.. It was a page turner." He said, putting it back in Logan's bag.

"Well, I'm gonna shower." He said. He bent down and grabbed some clothes and groaned.

"Shit." He said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, getting off the bed.

"I don't have anymore briefs." He said with a blush.

"You're more than welcome to borrow some of mine." Carlos said with a smile.

"R-really?" Logan said, perking up.

"Yep!" Carlos said, handing him a jockstrap.

Logan usually would have turned it down, but he grabbed it, thanked him, and walked from the room.

After his shower, he put on Carlos' jockstrap, and looked at himself in the mirror.

_"Why would Carlos need large underwear? He's so short and thin.." _He thought to himself. He was about to walk out of the bathroom when it dawned on him. He shook the thought off, and walked out of the bathroom.

He walked straight to the kitchen where Carlos was slowly eating his bowl of pudding.

"Want some leftovers?" Logan said, making Carlos jump. He gathered himself and nodded.

After some spagetti leftovers, Logan felt his chin.

"I need to shave." He said.

"No!" Carlos gasped.

Logan looked confused. "W-what?"

"I like your chin tuft, it makes you look cute." Carlos said with a lop-sided grin.

_"Thats it. I'm done." _Logan thought to himself.

"Carlos, could you go get my book from upstairs? I'll start making more pudding." Logan said with a fake smile.

"Sure!" Carlos said, running to the guest room.

Logan smirked. He got himself aroud a corner and waited.

"Heres your book Log-" He was cut off by Logan pulling him close annd kissig him.

Carlos squeeked. He backed up and realised what happened. He smiled and jumped back at Logan and smashed their lips together.

When they pulled away, they were both panting.

"Bed-" Carlos started.

"-room." Logan finished for him.

The two stumbled to the bedroom, and as soon as the door shut, they resumed kissing.

Logan tugged on Carlos' shirt, and no sooner then he did, it was off.

Carlos smiled at a stunned Logan.

"Dance rehearsal does do this to you." He said, gesturing toward his abs. "Now lets see yours." He whispered in a husky voice. He pushed his hands up Logan's shirt and smiled.

Logan took off his shirt and his face instantly turned red. Carlos was staring.

"W-whats wrong?" Logan whispered.

"Just you look so sexy." Carlos whispered, seizing Logan's lips again.

Logan smiled into the kiss. Carlos was asking for it, wasn't he?

"You're pants are still on." Logan said in his own husky voice. Carlos shuddered and took his pants off.

Logan ambitions were right. Carlos was _huge. _

"Lose 'em" Carlos whispered.

Logan frantically unbuttoned his pants and dropped them, letting them pool at his ankles.

Carlos growled. "That jockstrap's in the way." He whispered, biting Logan's neck.

Logan smiled. "Yours is too."

They both took off their jockstraps and looked each other over. "The beds over there." Carlos said as he grabbed Logan's wrist and lead him to the bed.

As soon as they made contact with the bed, Logan straddled Carlos' hips.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm bottoming." He said. He leaned down and planted a kiss on Carlos cheek.

He got off Carlos and engulfed his entire length with ease. His lack of gag reflex helped. After Carlos' member was properly coated with saliva, he straddled him again.

He lined himself up with Carlos massive member and lowered himself down. He winced at being stretched. This being his first time didn't help.

After Carlos' entire ten inchs was hilted inside him, he waited to become use to the intrusion.

Carlos rubbed Logan's thigh and gestured him to closer. When he did, Carlos pressed his lips together. This kiss wasn't fast and furious, it was slow and loving.

As soon as the kiss ended, Logan began to roll his hips forward. He lifted his hips, slammed down, and made Carlos moan in pleasure.

Logan began bouncing fast and faster. He rested his hands on Carlos' abs for support and quickened his pace.

Carlos must have sensed Logan was close, because he brought his hand up and pumped Logan's member.

"Logan.." Carlos whimpered.

Logan leaned forward and pressed their lips together for one last kiss, and Carlos was done. He shot his seed deep in Logan. Logan didn't last long after, he shot his load all over Carlos' hand and chest.

Logan pulled off Carlos with a hiss, and collapsed onto Carlos.

"L-Logan.." Carlos whimpered.

Logan looked up from Carlos' chest and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"You're gonna regret me, aren't you?" Carlos said.

"Actually. I was going to ask you out." He said as he crawled up to be eye level with Carlos.

"R-really?" Carlos said, a small smile forming.

"Yep. I'm a sucker for guy's in a helmet." He whispered. Logan picked up his phone and read a message he was sent.

"Now, Gustavo said he's coming home early. We better get dressed and clean up a little." He said, kissing Carlos again.

"We still going on that date?" Carlos asked as he got out of the guest bed and grabbed his jockstrap.

"If I can keep this jockstrap." The pale boy said with a sexy grin.

"It's yours." He said, slipping on his pants.

"Then, where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"I was in the mood for corndogs." Logan said as he plnated a kiss on Carlos' cheek.

**o-o; I hope everyone likes it! Next fic should be an update for "The New School" Then a Kenlos. Hope everyone likes this little.. (insert favorite insult here) ._. Oh! And sorry if this name is taken. I've read a few Kogan's with the mansion setting x_x I've been searching for them but I can't find them. So throw a PM at me and I'll change if it o.o**


End file.
